logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Weather Channel
1982–1996 The Weather Channel launched on May 2, 1982. Weather1982-711x1024.jpg|The Weather Channel's Video ID From 1982 The Weather Channel's Video ID From Mid 1983.jpg|The Weather Channel's Video ID From Mid 1983 weekend travel forecast90.jpg|The Weather Channel's Weekend Travel Forecast Video Open From 1990 business travel forecast912.jpg|The Weather Channel's Business Travel Forecast Video Open From Late 1991 tri state weather94.jpg|The Weather Channel's Tri-State Weather Video Open From Late 1991 vacationers atlas91.jpg|The Weather Channel's Vacationer's Atlas Video Open From Late 1991 tropical update94.jpg|The Weather Channel's Tropical Update Video Open From 1994 WYCATT_Local_Forecast_Opener.png|The Weather Channel's Local Forecast Video Open From Late 1991 Down The Pipe90.jpg|The Weather Channel's Local Forecast Video Open From 1990 tropical update88.jpg|The Weather Channel's Tropical Update Continuing Coverage! Video Promo From 1988 cuway2.jpg|The Weather Channel's Weather And You Video ID From Early 1986 feydelectric.jpg|The Weather Channel's Video ID From Late 1986 titwc horse94.jpg|The Weather Channel's Weather You Can Always Turn To - Horse Video ID From Late 1991 ywtwc field94.jpg|The Weather Channel's Weather You Can Always Turn To - Field Video ID From Late 1991 The Weather Channel's Western Morning Report Video Open From Late 1986.jpg|Western Morning Report open from late 1986 The Weather Channel's Holiday Weekend Report Video Open From Late 1986.jpg|Holiday Weekend Report open from late 1986 1996–2005 In 1996, The Weather Channel updated its 1982-era logo; in late 2001, the network added the URL weather.com to its logo. babr96.jpg|The Weather Channel's Boat And Beach Report Video Open From Late 1996 travelwise98.jpg|The Weather Channel's Travelwise Video Open From Early 1998 winter storm update98.jpg|The Weather Channel's Winter Storm Update Video Open From Early 1998 tropical update98.jpg|The Weather Channel's Tropical Update Video Open From Late 1998 20th anniversary.jpg|The Weather Channel's 20th Anniversary's Live By It - Fall Leaves Video ID From Late 2002 the_weather_channelident_a.jpg|The Weather Channel's Video ID From Late 1998 2005–present In August 2005, The Weather Channel introduced a new logo and on-air look. The URL weather.com has a different font. The Weather Channel's Dr. Greg Forbes, Storm Master G Video Promo From May 2009.jpg|The Weather Channel's Dr. Greg Forbes: Storm Master G Video Promo From May 2009 The Weather Channel's Coast Guard Florida Video Promo For Wednesday Night, October 10, 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's Coast Guard Florida Video Promo For Wednesday Night, October 10, 2012 The Weather Channel's The New Weather.com Is Coming Video Promo From July 2010.jpg|The Weather Channel's The New Weather.com Is Coming Video Promo From July 2010 The Weather Channel's Happy 25th Anniversary, Jim Cantore Video Open From July 2011.png|The Weather Channel's Happy 25th Anniversary, Jim Cantore Video Open From July 2011 The Weather Channel's Tropical Update Video Open From Late Spring 2011.jpg|The Weather Channel's Tropical Update Video Open From Late Spring 2011 The Weather Channel's Forecast Fix-Up Contest Video Promo For Spring 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's Forecast Fix-Up Video Promo For Spring 2012 The Weather Channel's WUWA, Wake Up With Al Video Open From Spring 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's WUWA: Wake Up With Al Video Open From Spring 2012 The Weather Channel's 30 Years Video Open From May 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's 30 Years Video Open From May 2012 The Weather Channel's Fun On Deck Sweepstakes Video Promo For Late Spring 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's Fun On Deck Sweepstakes Video Promo For Late Spring 2012 The Weather Channel's 30 Years Video Open -2 From May 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's 30 Years Video Open #2 From May 2012 The Weather Channel's It's Here, The New Weather.com Video Promo From May 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's It's Here, The New Weather.com Video Promo From May 2012 The Weather Channel's Hurricane Isaac Video Open From Late August 2012.jpg|The Weather Channel's Hurricane Isaac Video Open From Late August 2012 Category:Television networks in the United States Category:24-hour television news channels in the United States Category:The Weather Channel Category:NBCUniversal Category:Atlanta Category:Georgia (U.S. state)